


За кадром

by AngelJul



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Romance, non-au
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-06 18:45:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6765511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelJul/pseuds/AngelJul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Себастиан ждал начала записи в своей гримерке, когда в дверь постучали…</p>
            </blockquote>





	За кадром

Гример и костюмер только недавно вышли, после чего заглянул чей-то помощник, предупредив о том, что запись начнется через двадцать минут. После чего Себастиан остался один. Он откинулся на спинку стула, достал телефон и принялся лениво проверять социальные сети, чтобы убить время. Шоу должно было быть отличным: веселым и непринужденным, только настроения для веселья особо не было. Себастиан вздохнул. Он хотел отдохнуть и желательно не один, а…  
В дверь постучали.  
– Да-да? – отозвался Себастиан, не отвлекаясь от телефона, решив, что снова прибежал помощник о чем-нибудь предупредить.  
Дверь быстро открылась и закрылась, словно кто-то проскользнул внутрь. Себастиан оторвался от телефона и заинтересованно обернулся. И выронил телефон из рук.  
– Что ты здесь делаешь? – пораженно спросил он, уставившись на загадочно улыбнувшегося Криса.  
– Я тоже рад тебя видеть, Себастиан, – он засунул руки в карманы и перекатился с пятки на носок.  
Себастиан не мог оторвать от Криса взгляда, потому что тот выглядел иначе. И первое, что выделалось, был взгляд – потемневший, в котором отчетливо виднелся блеск. Блеск, который отбрасывало адское пламя. Всегда, когда у Криса был такой взгляд… от воспоминаний бросало в сладкую дрожь.  
– Нет, Крис, – Себастиан поднялся и подошел к нему, – я очень рад тебя видеть, но ты же должен быть сейчас на другом конце города, у тебя же тоже запись шоу!  
Себастиан не мог отвести взгляда от Криса – потому что слишком соскучился и наслаждался лишь одним его присутствием. Но в то же время пытался найти изменения, которые сделали Криса таким… загадочным и еще более привлекательным.  
– Мы закончили раньше, – Крис пожал плечам и вытащил руки из карманов для того, чтобы невесомо пробежаться пальцами по галстуку Себастиана. – Отлично выглядишь. Мне нравится, когда ты в жилетке и в таких _узких_ брюках.  
– Эм, да, спасибо, – Себастиан, привычным движением убирал назад длинную челку, покусав губу. Он немного растерялся от того, что желание неожиданно сбылось. – Ты подстригся? Выглядишь как-то иначе.  
Крис кивнул, его пальцы снова пробежались по галстуку Себастиана, чтобы потом ухватить за самый кончик.  
– Тебе не нравится? – Крис медленно потянул Себастиана на себя.  
– Очень даже нравится, – Себастиан поддался, делая шаг вперед, – но у меня съемки через пятнадцать минут.  
– Я соскучился, – практически ему в губы выдохнул Крис, проигнорировав его ответ.  
– Крис…– простонал Себастиан, хватая его за куртку и дергая на себя, сокращая и без того ничтожно малое расстояние. Крис рассмеялся и с удовольствием ответил на поцелуй.  
Они не виделись две недели, но казалось, что прошла целая вечность. На обоих накладывали отпечаток роли Стива и Баки: что Крис, что Себастиан слишком любили своих героев, поэтому вживались в них так сильно, что после съемок с ощущениями и чувствами потом случались… рецидивы. Вот как сейчас, например.  
Себастиан обхватил Криса за затылок и углубил поцелуй, с наслаждением вылизывая его рот и кусая губы. Он тоже соскучился, очень сильно соскучился и плевать, что скоро запись, когда в руках был такой одновременно знакомый и незнакомый Крис. Который, к слову, уже расстегнул на Себастиане жилетку и воротничок и теперь спустился руками на ео бедра, крепче притискивая к себе.  
– Ты похерил всю работу костюмера, – со смешком, сменившийся стоном, пожаловался Себастиан, потянувшись к молнии на куртке Криса.  
– Переживешь, – усмехнулся тот, наглым образом кусая Себастиана за мочку уха и спускаясь поцелуями ниже вниз по шее, оттягивая расстегнутый воротничок.  
На самом деле Себастиану было плевать и на свой внешний вид, и на то, что он, скорее всего, появится в студии с ожогами от его бороды в таких местах, которые сложно будет прикрыть. И не догадаться по ним, чем он только что занимался. Плевать. На все плевать, лишь бы Крис не останавливался.  
Себастиан с трудом расстегнул молнию и хотел уже стянуть с Криса куртку, когда увидел его _майку_.  
– О боже…– выдохнул он, переводя ошарашенный взгляд с майки на Криса и назад, – ты…  
– Нет, я ни с кем не подрался, – самодовольно улыбнулся Крис, стягивая куртку сам и откидывая ее в сторону, – если ты хотел спросить об этом.  
Себастиан забыл, как дышать, потому что… потому что маяка совершенно ничего не скрывала. Она была темно-синего цвета, оттеняя глаза Криса и делая их еще завораживающей, с большим рисунком значка Кэпа спереди и – Себастиан сглотнул, протянув руку и обведя белую звезду на груди кончиками пальцев – имела странное строение. Кажется, такие называли борцовками, только у этой напрочь отсутствовали бока, и майкой она выглядела благодаря тому, что на поясе скреплялась полоской ткани.  
Себастиан огладил грудь Криса и скользнул ладонями в «прорехи», проходясь по гладкой коже. Он не мог ничего произнести, потому что залюбовался, как в вырезе этой майки виднелась извечная цепочка Криса, которую Себастиан любил тянуть зубами во время секса, и татуировка на ключице. Он, не задумываясь, склонился к надписи и провел по ней языком, так и не убрав ладоней с талии Криса. В этой странной майке он выглядел до ужаса внушительно, подчеркнув все свои офигенные мускулы, но в то же время и до странного хрупко.  
Себастиану снесло крышу от осознания того, что Криса можно было трогать, _не снимая_ майки…  
– Где ты ее взял? – хрипло спросил Себастиан, оставляя поцелуй на шее Криса, перемещая руки тому на спину. От ощущения гладкой кожи под ладонями захотелось оказаться где угодно, но только не здесь.  
– У меня была фотосессия, – доверительно сообщил Крис, как бы между делом толкнувшись бедрами в Себастиана.  
– Ты хочешь меня убить, – пробормотал Себастиан, уткнувшись ему в плечо и разлохматив свою укладку, над которой так трудился стилист полчаса назад.  
– Я знал, что ты оценишь, – хмыкнул Крис, затем бережно, но настойчиво, заставил Себастиана поднять голову, ухватив двумя пальцами за подбородок, – ты так и будешь тормозить или мы с пользой проведем оставшееся десять минут?  
– Ладно, – Себастиан усмехнулся, – я потом тебе доходчиво объясню, что в _таком_ виде тебя должен видеть только _я_ , а не миллионы фанатов. А сейчас, ты прав, заткнись и поцелуй меня.  
Крис не стал ничего говорить, действительно занявшись делом – заткнул Себастиана поцелуем, притираясь еще ближе, хотя, казалось, это было невозможно. Себастиан застонал в поцелуй, царапнув короткими ногтями горячую кожу на спине Криса, и только хотел поменять их местами, как в дверь настойчиво постучали. Себастиан со стоном оторвался от губ Криса.  
– Черт возьми, – пытаясь отдышаться, выругался он, – кого там принесло? Еще же есть время до начала.  
Стук повторился.  
– Иди, посмотри, кто там, – Крис отодвинулся от двери и, состроив очень невинное выражение лица, принялся медленно поглаживать свой член через джинсы.  
– Остановись, – попросил Себастиан, открывая дверь, но Крис в ответ только закусил губу и медленно расстегнул ширинку.  
– Стоп! – Уже выглядывая в коридор, приказал он, и только потом буквально выскочил в коридор, не до конца прикрыв за собой дверь. Перед ним стоял ведущий шоу, а на Себастиана была направлена включенная камера.  
– Привет, Себастиан! – поздоровался ведущий.  
До Себастиана запоздало дошло, _как_ он сейчас выглядел, и ему стало до безумия весело.  
– Хей. – Кивнул он, приглаживая галстук и широко улыбаясь. – Привет! – Себастиан облизнулся. – Как дела?  
– Хорошо! – Ответил ведущий. – Как у тебя?  
– Я…– Себастиан зачесал рукой разлохмаченные волосы, уже представляя, что будет твориться с фанатами, когда они его увидят. Поэтому, отвечая, он не удержался и подмигнул на камеру, – отлично.  
– Чем ты сейчас занимаешься?  
– Сейчас…– Себастиан на мгновение обернулся на дверь, затем снова посмотрел в камеру, – мы играем в карты и сейчас как раз мой ход, – кивнул он, снова улыбнувшись, застегнул жилетку на верхнюю пуговицу и сбежал назад в гримерку, закрыв дверь на замок.  
Крис встретил его вопросительным взглядом. Себастиан посмотрел на запертую дверь, потом на него, а потом рассмеялся в голос.  
– Бедные твои фанаты, – ухмыльнулся Крис, – ты их убил своим видом, а потом добил поведением. Они же умрут в догадках, что ты такое здесь делаешь.  
– Да ладно тебе, – глубоко вдохнув, Себастиан попытался успокоиться, но снова засмеялся, – первая версия будет про тебя. И они попадут в точку, сами того не зная.  
– Вот именно – сами того не зная, – повторил Крис, дергая Себастиана на себя за многострадальный галстук, – но знаешь, тебе еще повезло.  
– Смотря в чем, – Себастиан с удовольствием взлохматил волосы Криса, портя укладку после съемок. Ему до безумия понравилась его новая стрижка, поэтому сложно было держать руки при себе, – если с тобой – то я в этом сильно сомневаюсь.  
Крис мгновение смотрел ему в глаза потемневшим взглядом – Себастиан даже вспомнил дурацкую фразу из фильма про цвет глаз Стива, с которой он бы поспорил – после чего, в качестве мести не иначе, ухватил за шею и с чувством укусил прямо под ухом, шумно зализав метку.  
– Все еще сомневаешься? – нахально спросил Крис, вскинув бровь.  
– Теперь еще сильнее, – Себастиан царапнул бок Криса, дурея от того, что на нем эта дурацкая майка и его можно лапать, не снимая ее, – так, в чем мне повезло?  
– В том, что я не успел расстегнуть тебе ширинку, – Крис положил на упомянутое место руку, – но я собираюсь это исправить прямо сейчас.  
– Лучше бы тебе поторопиться, – прищурился Себастиан, но дальше оставаться серьезным не смог – Крис все-таки расстегнул его ширинку и теперь поглаживал его член через ткань боксеров. Себастиан задышал чаще, закусив губу.  
– Думаешь? – задумчиво спросил Крис, замедлив движения.  
Он издевался и Себастиан это точно знал. И поле съемок собирался очень жестоко отомстить. Но рассказать про свои планы не успел – в дверь снова постучали и, кинув быстрый взгляд на наручные часы, Себастиан выругался сквозь зубы. Он с неохотой отстранился от Криса.  
– Во время ты собрался _это_ , – фыркнул Себастиан, поправляя галстук и застегивая воротничок рубашки, – исправить.  
Он метнулся к креслу, на спинке которого висел пиджак. Быстро надел его, посмотрел в зеркало, поправив волосы, и принялся застегивать жилетку и пиджак.  
– Когда я приеду домой, – серьезным тоном произнес Себастиан, – чтобы ждал меня только в одной этой майке, понял?  
– Я-то понял, – Крис поймал его, перехватив за пояс, – но вот ты, кажется, всерьез решил убить своих фанатов.  
– В смысле? – нахмурился Себастиан.  
– В самом прямом, – Крис застегнул ему ширинку, не упустив возможности с силой провести ладонью по его члену. Себастиан дернулся, отпихнув его руку:  
– В майке, – предупредил он прежде, чем выйти. – В одной майке.  
– Пусть тебе замажут засос, – усмехнувшись, произнес Крис в след Себастиану.  
– Майка! – донеслось до него из коридора.  
Крис рассмеялся.  
Да, определенно, он поступил правильно, решив оставить эту майку себе. И с удовольствием выполнит приказ Себастиана. Особенно, если тот явится домой в этих брюках.

**Author's Note:**

> Всему виной этот гиф-сет  
>    
>    
> и эта фотография))  
>   
> Больная фантазия совместила их сама))


End file.
